Snow Fairy
by MyCasketBetterBeBlack
Summary: Preciousmetal and character death.


**Hey gang! I've been on fanfiction for over a year now, so here's my way of celebrating! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The red haired boy walked sullenly through the swirling snow. He had made his mind up. He was not going to stay with that asshole anymore. But why was he feeling like this was a terrible mistake?<p>

"Where are you going, fairy?" the asshole spoke from behind him.

The red haired boy clenched his fists sullenly, as he remembered the last time he was called that.

"I'm leaving you. Gold," he announced.

"But why Silver?" Gold asked, "Please stay! I promise not to mess up again! Besides it's dark! You'll get lost! Please fairy!" His voice was filled with puppyish eagerness.

Silver clenched his fists tighter, as he looked at the darkening sky. Funny how the spot around Gold seemed more lit. As if he was the sun. That caused Silver to facepalm. He did not just think that Gold was like the sun. Even if he really was.

"Fairy! Stay!" Gold repeated again.

Silver ignored him, and began inching forward. He knew why Gold called him fairy. He just didn't want to remember.

"Why are you leaving me?" Gold questioned.

"Because. I want to start a brand new day! Try different stuff!" Silver snapped, although that excuse was false.

"Well... Start that day with me! I'll always be with you! You know that!" Gold cried.

Silver closed his eyes, not daring to look at the boy, who he knew that must be approaching him by now. Silver stopped shuffling away. He started running, with Gold stumbling after him.

"Please don't leave me!" Gold begged. "You promised me!"

Silver's run slowed into a walk. "Well I break it now!"

The running resumed, with Gold persistently following him. And as wide as the gap got, somehow Gold's voice was still loud. As hard as Silver tried to block it, he could still hear the voice. "SHUT UP GOLD! I HATE YOU!"

_"Promise me never to leave fairy!"_

_"Promise."_

_"Thanks fairy."_

_"Stop calling me that!"_

_"But fairies are perfect... Just like you."_

_"You did not just seriously say that."_

_"That fairies are perfect? They are!"_

_"I'm... Your fairy?"_

_"Duh!"_

_"Do you... Love fairies?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"You... Love me?"_

Plop. A silent tear slid down Silver's cheek. He was happy, right? That asshole Gold had finally left him alone.

Plop. Another tear fell.

"Stop that Silver!" he told himself sternly. "You do not care about anyone. You do not like anyone. And you are not in love with a boy!"

_"Yea-yeah, I love you,"_

_"Gold... I l-lo-love you too,"_

Silver jerked his head up. He wished that his gut and heart would both shut up.

Gold was crying. Crying because he had lost his first and only friend. Crying because he had lost his boyfriend.

"Why must the moon be so cold?" he cried, referring to Silver's second pet name.

And in a certain cave, a certain teen was asking himself, "Why must the sun be the center of everything?" This was a reference to Gold's pet name.

Two different tears rolled off two different cheeks but hit the ground at the same time.

Silver felt sick. He hated Gold. Truly he did. That fool who gave him a home, helped him find his father, then whipped his butt because he dared called him useless. The fool who he had confessed his love to.

"Nononono Silver! YOU DID NOT DO THAT! FORGET IT!"

Weavile popped out of his PokéBall and rubbed Silver comfortingly. To his indignant surprise he was pushed away. Weavile looked thoughtful for a moment, then froze a part of the ground. He skated for a short while then fell backwards real hard. That always made Silver smile or laugh. But he did neither now. He just shivered in his cave, frowning. That astonished Weavile even more. He turned around to tell Gold that, but Gold wasn't there. Weavile sighed. He'd have to make a Gold first. Silver stood up. He made his mind up. Gold knew that cave so he'd go to the second one. That Gold barely knew. Weavile to his surprise refused to budge.

"Fine!" Silver hissed angrily, as he left the cave force-grinning. Why was the grin forced? He was without that fool Gold. Without that weakling Weavile.

Gold was hurt. He missed Silver. He missed the snowy days in which he and Silver had cuddled together doing fun things. Together. He missed those days. The days when time seemed to repeat itself, and they could still stay content.

"Vile!" a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What's wrong Weavile?" Gold asked, instantly alert.

Silver stumbled on. Where was he going? Why did he leave Gold? He couldn't remember. No wait. He left Gold, because Kris told him that he kissed a girl. Did she lie? No she didn't. She loved him right? Enough to tell him a lie, so she could have him to her. Alone. Silver smacked his forehead. He had a damn feeling that this was all a mistake. And Silver's damn feeling was never-ever wrong. Slowly he began to turn around.

To Silver's surprise a shining piece was waiting for him in the cave. It had Gold's features. But it resembled him. Was this their child? No wait. Boys couldn't get pregnant, right? Silver stumbled on to the carved piece of ice. He had a raging fever, although he didn't know that.

"Gold," he muttered.

In Silver's confused mind the light seemed to hug him. "Silver?"

"Yeah Gold, forgive me?" Silver choked. "And tell the world to stop spinning."

The light embraced him harder, and a path seemed to appeared. To take him to an awesome place.

"Stay," Silver begged the empty air. And as he collapsed he muttered again "Gold."

A shadow stepped in and picked the unconscious boy effortlessly.

Gold struggled on. Damn it! Silver was heavy. But he knew Silver was sick, and needed care as fast as possible. "Silver. I know you just said you hate me. But I don't. I still love you. I wanna stay with you. I wanna cuddling up days again, I want you. And I want you to love me."

The body didn't reply, although Silver's stern features seemed to relax.

Silver's brain was more confused than ever. He was cold 'cause it was snowing and his clothes were soaking. But he was lying on something warm. Warm like Gold's heart. As his brain tried to make sense of the position Silver decided that the best thing to believe that he was in the beach. With an orange sky. Come to think of it, why was the sky orange-golden? Like Gold's eyes. It smelled good too. Like Gold's smell. Why was it so inviting? Like Gold's bo- no. GOLD'S BODY WAS NOT INVITING... ... ... ...Yes it is. Why did it make Silver feel like he could do anything? Like Gold made him feel. Why did everything resemble Gold?

_"Silver! Look! A rainbow!"_

_"Where?" _

_"Over there!"_

_"I see it!"_

_"... You know that they say when two couple watch a rainbow, they'll have eternal love?"_

_"I thought it was finding a Luvdisc!"_

_"Rainbow."_

_"Luvdisc."_

_"RAINBOW!"_

In Silver's brain, the snow turned into multi-coloured Golds that continuously kissed him. Silver was happy. He didn't know why, but he was.

Gold noticed Silver's grin and grinned as well. He wondered what was going in Silver's rather retarded mentality, but he didn't care much if it made his fairy smile again.

_"Rainbow-colored Luvdisc!"_

_"Ha!"_

_"Gold?"_

_"Wha?"_

_"_Your tongue looks like a rainbow-coloured Luvdisc!"__

__"Explore my tongue if you want to find it then. Idiot."__

__"It's the mystery of Gold's tongue that looks like a rainbow-coloured Luvdisc!"__

__"Have you ever seen one?"__

__"..."__

_"Okay, open your mouth, so I can explore."_

_"AAAH!"_

_"Here's your tongue! Now I gotta go nearer."_

_"Silver? What are you doing?"_

_"..."_

_"SILVER!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"... You kiss too hard..."_

Silver's arm gave a light twitch, that instantly aroused Gold's attention. He touched the boy's forehead cautiously.

"You're burning, fairy," Gold said softly.

In Silver's mind, he was in a beach that somehow morphed into a freezing hell. He heard a voice speaking, although the words were not clear, he knew Gold was speaking. "Gold," he murmured.

Gold looked at the trembling Silver, then made up his mind. He stripped to his boxers and wrapped Silver in the clothes. "You gotta keep warm fairy."

Silver scrambled up hell stubbornly. He was cold, and he did not like that. And the rule was: if Silver doesn't like it, it doesn't happen. Although he didn't understand what he was climbing up, he still did.

"Gold," he murmured, as he spied a small figure at the top.

The higher he climbed, the clearer Gold became, the louder he called him.

"GOLD!" Silver cried, as he scrambled on, not tiring.

Gold gave a start. Did... Did Silver just speak?

"Gold!"

Yes, yes he did.

"Silver," Gold began, his voice choking, "C'mon fight that fever, you're strong, you can do it, don't give up. I'll help you as much as I can, promise."

Silver's hell was now nice, because Gold was there. Not in his reach but in his sights.

Gold by now had reached his car. "Where are the fucking keys?"

Silver's palms were sweating, the-now-fiery stones blistered his hands, but he still scrambled up. Twice he nearly slipped, and his knees would bang against a rock and spurt a new wound. Slowly Silver realized what he was doing, was impossible, because for every rock he climbed over, two would appear at the top. But then again, love had always defied logic.

Gold's car sprang to life, and slowly reared out, with a sharp swerve, and as the car righted itself, Gold accelerated, with his arm protectively over Silver's chest. A car sounded his horn at Gold, as he nearly caused the driver to hit a wall.

"And fuckity-fuck to you too," replied Gold, his eyes glued on the streets.

Silver froze. Did Gold just swear at him? No way, cause he was hugging him. How did he get down that fast anyway?

Gold's reckless driving made him arrive at the ER in record time.

"Can I help you?" a doctor asked him.

"No, I just come here to stroll," came a sarcastic reply, "Just take him already!"

Within a few moments, Silver was loaded into an ER, almost fully naked.

"Does your friend self-harm?" the doctor asked Gold.

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

"No, he doesn't," Gold answered, slightly unsettled by the question, and the bloody patches on Silver's body.

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

The doctor nodded, his face grave. "Rest for a while, until I finish the diagnose."

-BEEEP-BEEEEP-

Gold didn't fall asleep. He watched Silver intently the whole time.

-BEEEEP-BEEEEP-BEEP-

Silver wasn't gonna make it, without Gold, that he knew. But he had to.

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

"Your friend has Ebola," the doctor said as came in slowly.

-BEEEEP-

"Ebola, huh?"

-BEEEEEEEEEEP-

Silver's heart ached for Gold. Slowly he clawed the air, until Gold kissed him in the mouth. "G-gold..."

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEEEP-

The doctor and Gold gave a start, as the body began twisting in convulsions. "Why? Gold! I'm sorry!"

-BEEEP-BEEEEEP-BEEEEP-

Silver froze as Gold hugged him, "Silver. I-I love you... now please... Snap out of it.. Whatever you're seeing isn't real..."

-BEEEEEEEP-BEEP-

Silver's body rested, and the silver eyes opened, "Gold... I love you too. I'm weak though, so I gotta give up."

-BEEP-

"SILVER?! SILVER! HOLD ON!"

...

_And at the last moment, I swear I saw it. My fairy cried._


End file.
